


Look at me

by Ai_13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Yoon Jeonghan?, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Flash Fic, Ghost Choi Seungcheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_13/pseuds/Ai_13
Summary: Seungcheol's pale hand is once again on the white wall. He doesn't feel touching something, so he continues to trespass the solid object. He backs off fast, eyes wide with terror.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Look at me

Seungcheol's pale hand is once again on the white wall. He doesn't feel touching something, so he continues to trespass the solid object. He backs off fast, eyes wide with terror. Sure, Seungcheol doesn't have any memories, but he definitely remembers not being capable of doing nothing like that before. His body shudders; he has always been afraid of ghosts, and now he is one of them. Haha.

Now what, it has been days... 

He lets himself fall to the ground, but this time the impact with the surface prevents him from falling any further, considering he is in a 13th-floor apartment.

"Yah! How does this ghost thing work?!" 

No one would listen to his questions, so he does the only thing he can do: Wait. Seungcheol focuses his sight on the white ceiling; he spends so much time on it that he starts to find patterns where there is nothing. Just void. Everything is white and black, even the sounds. Nothingness; until he hears the sound of keys in the corridor. The door opens, and Seungcheol stands up in a jump to be caught in awe at the beautiful man in front of him. 

"I'm back."

"Welcome home, Jeonghan. How was work?"

"God, I'm tired." He protests, taking off his coat. 

Seungcheol smiles. The world is grey and pale, but Jeonghan shines in his eyes; he literally shines. The first time he saw Jeonghan in the streets, shining in the middle of a crowd, Seungcheol followed without a second thought. 

There is a soft yet clear halo that surrenders Jeonghan. He looked like an angel; maybe he was one and had some answers for him. 

It has not been that easy. 

"Tonight there is this basketball match that I've been waiting for, can we watch it?" 

There's no answer. Jeonghan is busy organizing his things for tomorrow's work. Seungcheol takes a peek. Jeonghan even takes some snacks with him. 

"Tomorrow it's gonna rain, you should take an umbrella."

Not a single reply. 

Jeonghan takes his phone, and Seugcheol's face distorts in agony. The beautiful, perhaps angel, spends hours on his phone doing absolutely nothing!

"Oh, please, at least turn on the TV."

As expected, once again, there's no reply. Seungcheol decides to take a nap on the sofa.

"Look at these cute cats." 

Seungcheol stops his leave and looks at Jeonghan with a raised eyebrow, "You are not talking to me, you can't hear me. You just like talking to yourself! You are just a weird human being!"

"I'm a completely normal person, that just enjoys videos of cute cats."

"Are you talking to me?" He gets closer, searching for those innocent eyes. "Jeonghan, are you talking to me? I'm not imagining things, can you listen to me?" They are face to face, inches away, the halo that surrounds Jeonghan could blind him, but still, Jeonghan's eyes don't focus on him, "Just look at me, please."

Jeonghan doesn't indulge Seungcheol, but a soft smile paints his face. Another time, Seungcheol would have admired that gesture, but right now, it irritates him to no end. 

"You like laughing at those stupid cats, right? How about this." He sticks out his tongue and deforms his eyes with his hands. 

Jeonghan closes his eyes naturally like the big snake he is, and now Seungcheol is determined to make the weirdest faces to have a reaction from the angel. If Jeonghan can see him, there's no way he could continue ignoring him anymore. 

Jeonghan sighs heavily, "I should take a shower."

"No, you won't escape from me."

But Jeonghan does escape from him, his legs take long strides and with a loud bang, closes the door in Seungcehol's face. He is in disbelief, his a ghost!... He is a ghost; walls and doors shouldn't stop him. Seungcheol's fingers are on the door one second. The next second, his arm is trespassing the wood, but there is a problem, his body doesn't follow...

"Ahhhh!!!" He takes back his arm, and a clear giggle from inside the bathroom pierces his ears. "Jeonghan, you bastard, you can see me, right? You always could! Stop pretending you are not! Help me!"

Not a single reply, just the sound of water flowing.

Seungcheol leans on the sofa while waiting for Jeonghan and looks at the white ceiling... maybe he is seeing patterns where there is nothing. He falls asleep until Jeonghan comes back with fresh clothes. He looks ethereal. Jeonghan sits next to him on the sofa and turns on the TV to put the basketball match. 

"Thanks, I wanted to watch this tonight, did you know it?"

There's no answer. 

"Stop ignoring me, please... no one talks to me."

No reply. Jeonghan's eyes are glued to the TV. Seungcheol really wanted to watch that match, but Jeonghan is so close to him, he wishes he could... Seungcheol stretches out his hand and touches Jeonghan's skin lightly. It's soft. 

"Can you feel me? You are so beautiful. I wish you could hear that." Seungcheol whispers while stroking Jeonghan's cheek. "Are you just a very, very handsome man who shines in my eyes because you're somehow special?"

Jeonghan smiles smoothly. 

"Or just an evil angel that keeps ignoring me."

His smile grows.

"Please look at me."

And Jeonghan turns to look at him, crimson eyes that spark joyfulness as well are the gates of hell. Damn, he is more beautiful; Seungcheol is condemned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the fandom, I haven't written in a while and I'm kind of rusted, so thank you for reading!  
> I hope you have a wonderful day :)


End file.
